There's a thin line between hate and love, my dear
by Sunshinemoonshine23
Summary: "Why won't you leave me alone!" "Well, maybe because it's the way you make me feel." Or where Austin and Ally have been childhood enemies for life, but there's a thin line between hate and love right? COMPLETE.
1. Hate at first sight?

ALLY P.0.V.

It all started with a laugh, really.

Stumbling over two moving boxes, my six year old clumsy self, fell onto the cement.

That grubby little blond boy, bouncing that annoying basketball right in front of our new house, just had to laugh. His blonde hair was flopping all over the place, and I clearly remember his high pitched squeaky laugh as if it was yesterday.

On the contrary, it was quite the evidence that he had clearly not gone through puberty. I mean I remember both of us were only six. Of course he hadn't gone through puberty. I'm sure a little girl with brown ponytails stumbling was a big joke to him.

Evidently it wasn't a joke to me. I hated being laughed at, it almost matched up 'being talked about amongst other parents right in front of my face' on my disdain list.

However, Instead of crying like I usually would, that boy made me want to go up and cream his face, old school. I ignored the thought though, as my mom always says violence is never the answer.

But, when that stupid boy started pointing at me and laughing even harder, I became infuriated. Something about that big annoying gap tooth smile, his blonde hair flopping all over the place, and his high pitched laugh, made me what to pound him. Now keep in mind, I had no idea what 'old school' and 'pound' meant at that time, (I was six, cut me some slack!) but it sounded menacing when my dad screamed it at the baseball games on T.V, so I thought why not.

I stomped out into the street in my shiny red "Little Mrs. Ally boots" as my dad liked to call them, all the way to the blonde boy's yard.

"What do you think you're doing mister"?! I shrieked.

I was beyond mad. Livid even. Well, as much livid as a Barbie crazed six year old could get.

"Well I was playing basketball, and you fell, and it was funny" he grinned a big gap tooth smile, and continued bouncing the ball like all was right in the world.

"Haven't you ever heard of mind your own business"? I told him furiously, "You shouldn't have been paying attention, or laughing"!

Mind your own business was what an old mean girl named Aubrey, told me whenever I asked her why she wouldn't let me play with her limited edition Barbie dolls. I guess it meant to not pay attention to her, which I desperately wanted the blondie to do now.

"You were screaming really loudly" he giggled, breaking me out of my trance of thoughts. Just as I was about to retort a clever six year old comeback of my own, my mother decided that now was the perfect time to pop out her cheerful head from the kitchen window, and check in with me.

"Honey, what are you doing on the neighbor's yard? And who's your cute new friend"? My mom cooed.

She called everything and everyone cute. Apparently it was one of her many phases my dad had told me while chuckling. And let me tell you now, from experience, she has most definitely _not_ grown out from that 'phase'.

While I was about to explain that this blonde boy was most definitely not my friend, an equally as cheerful head popped up from the opposite house door.

"Sweetie pie!" she cooed as she ran and grabbed the blonde boy and gave him a big kiss on his head.

"Mom, I'm a man!" The blonde boy whined while I giggled, earning me a glare from the blondie, and a warm smile from his mother.

"Awww who's your adorable new friend?" she asked blondie. Just as I was about to announce that he was not my friend indeed, my mom raced out into the yard.

"Mimi"?! She squealed

"Penny"?! The blondies' mom squealed enthusiastically back.

And before I had time to process what was going on, my mom and the blondies' mom "Mimi" as I'd come to know, were prancing around the grass, arm in arm like two best friends linking daisy chains.

It was only after they stopped prancing once they noticed me and the blondie staring at them with equal parts of shock, and amusement, that they explained to us that both of our families were best friends in high school, but then lost touch.

"But now, we've finally reconnected"! "And who knows maybe these two young ones will become best friends as well"! Mimi squealed right in my ear as my mom nodded emphatically.

"We have to plan the wedding"! My mom chimed in joyfully as me and the blondie both screeched "wedding"?!

My mother stopped prancing, and looked at us real hard.

"You two are right! We can't have a wedding"! My mom suddenly announced while Mimi looked at her with a wilted expression. I breathed a sigh of relief, as the Blondie did the same.

That is until my mom clasped her hands and chimed

"We have to introduce you to each other first"!

The blondie and I both groaned.

"Mom he laughed at me when I fell! I don't wanna get married to this jerk"! I remember saying, frustrated.

"Well, she's a bossy girl, who only cares about barbies"! Blondie had said rubbing the sole of his purple Adidas sneaker hard on the ground, leaving a tiny imprint, on the hard ground.

Both our mothers gasped. My mom looked appalled, and Mimi looked equal parts astonished and speechless. Finally Mimi took a deep breath.

"Let's put that aside. Okay, you two may have gotten off on the wrong foot-"

"What does that mean"? Blondie interrupted scratching his head. I was about to roll my eyes, as I remember that was what my pushy six year old self just would do, but then I realized that I too, was confused. Hey! Give me a break, I didn't know _everything _when I was six.

Mimi then turned to my mom for help, the sign 'help me'! clear on her weary face. My mom sighed.

"What's she's trying to say is, let's get to know each other! Austin, and Mimi, meet my daughter Ally Marie Dawson"!

"Mooom" I whined. I hated when she introduced me by my full name. It was another thing that was rated high on my "I don't lyke" chart, which later, I found out was actually spelled " I don't LIKE" and gradually, transformed into my disdain chart.

My mom chose to ignore me. Mimi clasped her hands together gleefully, and said "Ally, and Penny, meet my son Austin Monica Moon"!

"Mom"! Austin whined blushing a deep tomato red. _Monica? Wasn't that a girl's name?_ I thought and started giggling as Austin frowned. I turned to my mom to see that she was trying (and failing) to suppress a laugh as well.

"Austin, is there something you'd like to say to Ally"? Mimi nudged him as he let out an exaggerated sigh.

After what felt like an hour to my six year old mind, Austin hesitantly came up to me, and with a stern glance from his mom, said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ally Marrrieeee DAWson" he smirked exaggerating the Marie, to sound like marry, and mumbling out the 'son' part of my last name, so it was barely heard. It sounded like 'Ally marry Daw'.

I frowned, as my mom nudged me up. "As it is to you, Monica" I paused as I heard a cough from my mom "oh, sorry I mean Austin Monica Moon".

Even at age six, when we first met, we were still firing comebacks.

"Alright then," my mother said looking a bit awkward,

"We'll leave you two to get acquainted" Mimi finished with as much cheerfulness she could muster, leading my mom eagerly into their house.

We faced each other with a glare.

"You're bossy" he said

"You're a jerk" I said, willing myself not to cry in front of him.

He leaned up to me real close. I saw his face look innocent for a minute.

Then, his stupid six year old self had to go and ruin the innocence, and bounced his basketball, right on my toe.

"Ow"! I squealed.

"Sorry, gotta go"! He grinned his big gap tooth smile, infuriating my six year old already angered self.

And that everybody, was my first experience in meeting the 'wonderful' Austin Monica Moon.

In the third grade he would glue my ponytails together, with special super stick for that took hours to remove. In the fifth grade, I would tell his then crush Cassidy Peeples, that he had a rare disease which kept all of the girls in our class away from him for most of the year. And then, in the seventh grade we got into the classic food fight.

Austin was my child hood enemy, my high school nemesis, if I was the angel, he'd be the devil. If I was princess he'd be the villain.

But I'd be lying if I said that I never had the best time of my life with Austin around.


	2. Staring contest

**Authors note: hi guys! Thanks so much for clicking on my first fanfic! I'm still a little new to the website haha, so forgive me for any mistakes! I hope you guys enjoy the story, and remember I don't own Austin and ally! Have a great day guys, keep smiling always! :)**

* * *

ALLY P.O.V

"Ally wake up"!  
"I'm coming I'm coming" I grumbled. My mom was literally a human alarm clock. With no snooze button.

Sigh.

"Ally do I have to tell you twice?! Come down stairs now, or you'll be late to breakfast"! My mom hollered.

"Okay"! I shouted back, quickly racing into the bathroom. I knew from experience that dad would scarf down all the pancakes if I didn't race down fast enough.

I rushed to the bathroom, applying the basic foundation, and mascara, nothing too much. Swiping on some blush to top off my simple look, I settled on a red with black lace peplum top, black skinny jeans, and my black converse. I quickly brushed my shoulder length brown hair with amber highlights, letting it settle into its natural waves and curls. Giving myself a final nod in the mirror, I raced downstairs into the kitchen as fast as I could.

"How'd I do"? I held my hands up and panted almost out of breath.

"3 minutes flat, I'm impressed" dad mumbles, his mouth full of pancake.

"Well I'd be more impressed if you could've gotten up half an hour earlier to help me make the delicious breakfast your father is currently finishing" my mom chimed in, pausing to rub pancake bits from my dad's cheek.

I rolled my eyes playfully, and took a seat at the round booth surrounding our marble kitchen table, and started to cut my blueberry pancakes in half. "Sorry mom, next time I'll try to wake up in the middle of my dream about Channing Tatum almost about to kiss me" I teased. my mom playfully flicked me with her kitchen towel, as we spilled into giggles.

"Wait a minute, who is this Channing Tatum? You know I have to meet all your boyfriends first Ally". My dad said sternly which caused me and my mom to burst into even more laughter. I wasn't sure which one was funnier, the blueberry pancake bits all over dad's round face, or the fact that he didn't know who Channing Tatum was.

I finished up my pancakes. "Okay mom, gotta catch the early bus" I chirped. I usually went to school on the early bus, as I don't have my drivers license, and It gave me a little quiet time to think to myself. I reached across the table to give dad a kiss on his cheek. I headed for moms cheek, when suddenly, she stopped me.

"Not so fast Ally, there's not really a need for you to take the early bus anymore..." my mom trailed

"Why"? I questioned popping a blueberry into my mouth.

"Well, you see..." my mom said fiddling with her thumbs.

"What...?" I asked precautiously.  
Mom always fiddled with her thumbs when she was nervous.

"Mimi and I were chatting the other day, and you see honey, Austin just got his drivers license..."

"Mom seriously!?"  
I knew what this meant. I'd have to ride in a car with Austin for the rest of tenth grade and probably till the end of high school. It's all my mother and Austin's mother talked about, us riding together, and how it would be perfectly safe. It just simply wasn't fair that his birthday was in January. I'd have to wait till December to get my license, let alone imagine the amount of time, I would take convincing my parents to let me learn how to drive. Of course they would send me off backpacking and carpooling with the one and only Austin Moon.

"Ally it's not that bad-" my mom stated in her motherly tone.

"Not that bad?! I beg to differ"! I shouted, cutting her off, "I know that our families are best friends, but that's not the case with me and Monica, period".

"Well, here I thought me and dear Mrs. Little Ally were the best of friends".

Well talk about perfect timing. I'd recognize the fake southern snarky accent any day.

Austin.

"Austin"! My mom screeched as she went to give him a big hug and a slobbery kiss like she always does. His fake southern accent while annoyed me to the brink of frustration, had my mom ultimately charmed.

"Hey Penny" he said giving my mom a huge hug.  
"Hey Lester, looking good". He crossed over the table to give him a friendly hug too. The funny thing was while me and Austin weren't the best friends, we were however best friends with each other's parents.

I still refused to turn around, as my dad hugged Austin back and my mom asked whether she should prepare blueberry pancakes for him. Pancakes were the demon's favorite.

"You know I could never say no to your pancakes Penny" he said still using that annoying fake southern accent pitched earned a high pitched giggle from my mom.

"Oh I almost forgot all about my little Ally Cat" he said his fake accent gradually returning back to his normal deep voice.

Oh god please don't let him hug me from behind my waist, please dear god, please- I mentally prayed.

Too little too late. Austin swung me around from my waist his height obviously in his favor.

He spun me around so I faced him, while he was still holding me up in the air.  
"Hello Ally Cat" he smirked.  
"Austin" I frowned.

Austin was undeniably very attractive, with his beach blonde hair, and cunning smile, but I knew who he really was. And I couldn't stand it. I swung my face so I looked into his hazel brown eyes. We always bore our eyes into each other's trying to intimidate the other.

His hazel brown eyes met my chocolatey brown ones. We stared at each other for at least a solid ten minutes time trying to creep the other out. But, I didn't mind staring into his eyes, in fact if it was the one thing I did like about Austin, it would have to be his eyes. They were hazel and wide , and had gold specks in them if you looked close enough, the gold specks shined in the morning sunlight, flickering, almost like looking into a time machine traveling to another dimension.

SNAP

"Awwww you guys are adorable" my mom cooed as the picture she had taken of us came out of her Polaroid camera.  
"And look! You're even wearing matching outfits"! She clapped her hands gleefully, hopping up and down.

I looked down glancing at Austin's and my outfit. Of course he just had to wear a black muscle tee, a red leather jacket with black stripes, black jeans, and his classic black Adidas.  
"This is going in the scrap book" my mom cheerfully announced.  
"I'm also sending this picture right to Mimi" my mom added, squealing. My mom and Austin's mom, Mimi, always thought we would end up together,  
"it's destiny I know it" my mom would always say.

"Well anything to make you happy Penny" Austin winked. I mentally groaned. It was only 7:05 AM and Austin had already managed to get on my annoyed side.

"Austin there's still an hour before you two have to leave! Come and join us for pancakes son" my dad said cheerfully patting Austin on the back.

"Don't mind if I do" Austin said releasing me to the ground without the slightest indication.

"Thanks for the heads up" I mumbled sarcastically at him from the floor, as he took my seat, helping himself to heaps of pancakes as he layered the blueberries on MY plate.

"No problem Ally Cat" he slyly winked at me.

This was going to be a very long day.


	3. Driving the Princess

**hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I was in a no wifi free zone. Today I will be posting two chapters as I won't be able to post until Wednesday or Thursday, so please forgive me! Hope you guys enjoy and please follow and review!**

* * *

Austin P.O.V

"Ughh" Ally groaned, as Penny helped her up. I smiled at her with a sarcastic sweetness, that we only reserved for each other. She returned my smile with an equally unfriendly glare.

"Oh Austin! You must try these blueberry maple pancakes, their Ally and Lester's favorite!" Penny crooned as she set a plate of delicious steaming blueberry maple pancakes right in front of me.

Thanks Mimi, you didn't have to do that" I smiled warmly. Aside from Ally cat, Mimi and Lester were like second parents to me.

"Darn right she didn't have to do that" Ally mumbled lowly so that only I could hear it. I rolled my eyes as she took the only remaining seat next to me. I had taken her favorite seat. We glared at each other meanly.

Ally and I had always been warring with each other since the tender age of six. I thought it was hilarious to stick glue in her hair, but frankly, she didn't find it so funny. She just had to go tell Cassidy Peeples that I had "kissywissyitis" some fake disease she made up back in elementary school, that kept all the girls away from me because I apparently had "kiss cooties". I still remember the triumphant look on her face when Cassidy ran away from me in disgust after Ally finished talking to her.

Girls.

"Mom I'm gonna go to my room, to get my notebook". Speaking of girls the prissy pants stood up and stormed to her room in quick and efficient timing.

"Austin, I'm sorry I think she's just having a bad day..." Lester trailed off awkwardly, as Penny quickly raced upstairs after Ally.

"It's fine" I said cooly. I knew that I always made Ally Dawson flustered, while she always drove me to the brink of madness. It was like a game of never ending chess between us, each one of us, trying to anticipate the others move, and vying to stop it as soon as possible.

As Lester and I talked about the football team, and other school related things, Ally and Penny headed back downstairs. Ally scowled, but Penny was glowering. They must have had some sort of argument upstairs.

As Ally approached the table quietly, I looked down and noticed she had changed the laces on her converse to purple. I inwardly smirked. Ally must have gone upstairs to change, and Penny must have stopped her. I admired Ally's wit to differentiate her laces though. Even though it seemed peculiar, it worked on her.

Wait, did you just compliment Ally? Snap out of it! My mind snapped at me.

"Austin, dearest are you okay"? Ally said in a saccharine sweet voice, exaggerating the dearest.

"Of course Ally sweetest, it's so kind of you to check up on me" I raised my head back up, and shot back with fake sweetness oozing out like honey.

I saw Ally frown. Ha one point for Moon!

"Awww kids as much as I'm enjoying this, you both have to go to school"! Penny said oblivious to the rising tension between us.

Ally grabbed her red checkered canvas tote, as I took my black backpack.

"Bye mom, bye dad, I love you so much" Ally said, this time with genuine sweetness, as she tenderly pecked both her parents cheek.

"Mimi I can't thank you enough for the pancakes" I said truthfully hugging her.  
"Lester, my man, it was great talking with you" I said as Lester gave me a "manly" bear hug.  
Penny smiled "it was no problem at all Austin! Just take care  
of my Ally will you"? She winked.  
I smirked noticing Ally's uncomfort. "You know I always do" I winked back as Penny giggled. I then moved to a closer proximity to Ally.

"Let's go Ally cat" I said in my fake southern accent that I knew she hated so much. She sighed.

"Bye"! We both chorused as we headed back to my jeep. Ally slid in to the passenger seat next to me.

"Excited Ally cat"? I teased as I started up the jeep. She groaned.  
"Don't start with me Moon. It's been a long morning, so please will you shut up and drive"? She glanced at me, scowling.  
"No need to be rude Ally sweetie" I shot back, as the jeep pulled into ignition.  
We started driving, through the pretty neighborhood. Autumn was almost approaching, and leaves of gold and rich reds were slowly drifting down. I tuned up the radio. "My life" by Billy Joel was playing on the radio.  
"I love this song"! Ally and I both shouted at the same time, then turned and scowled at each other.  
"Keep your eyes on the road, dearie" Ally teased as I shook my head and focused back on the road.  
We approached the school, and I pulled into an empty parking space. I opened my door, and grabbed my stuff. I then saw Ally struggling with her stuff, so I decided to help her out and open the door for her. Hey I can be a nice guy too!  
"What a gentleman" Ally sarcastically teased as she gracefully got out. I took a moment to then look at Ally properly while she grabbed the rest of her stuff.

Ally sure was beautiful. Today we just happened to be matching. Great. (Note the sarcasm). Her hair was perfect, and she was always nice to everyone, well except me. Her smile was angelic. But I knew Ally really was prissy, and hating each other was our trademark. Everyone at school knew about our rivalry. Ally was simply a princess, and a royal pain at that. But, hey! Who said it wasn't fun teasing her?

She got the rest of her things together, as we headed into the school. She hurried, but I easily caught up to her.

"Why in such a rush"? I questioned her with a hint of tease laced in my voice.

She sighed and turned around. "To get away from you" she snapped back as she continued to hurry.

"Have you forgotten that we have English, AP history, honors math, music, and gym together"? I questioned, "you'll have to face me at some point of the day princess". I smirked.

She spun around on the heels of her converse. "Well I have social studies first period, then science so at least I have some time away from you. Now will you please leave me alone"? She announced exasperated.

"You just realize you inadvertently gave me your whole schedule right"? I teased, as her face went from exasperated to shocked. She slapped her forehead.  
"Austin moon you drive me insane" she grumbled.

"That's my job" I chirped back as we started to head down our different hallways. "Pick you up after class"? I raised my voice as she hurried down the halls. Kids stopped and turned to watch what she'd say.  
Ally calmly turned slowly.  
"Dream on Moon" she smirked and fled down the rest of the hallway.

I cheekily smiled. I wondered what else would come in store for us, as I turned and whistled "My life" all the way down the opposite hallway, bumping into my best friend Dez. As I spin my locker combination open. I got a cheeky idea.

"Hey Dez, did you know today Ally Dawson begged me for a ride to school?"


	4. Dodgeball

Ally P.O.V

"Trish"! I yelled as my curly haired feisty best friend stood near my locker, chewing a wad of her favorite fruitylicious bubblegum.

She smacked her bubble as I approached her.

"Trish I think I'm being annoyed to the brink of insanity" I exclaimed as she popped another bubble.

"It's Austin" she said as I grimaced.

"Yes! Even his name gives me the shivers! Did you know today I had to ride with the idiot?!"

"Yeah. Apparently the wholes school's buzzing with the news, about how you were begging to catch a ride with him".

"He's so annoying, I just wish sometimes that he was never born as my parents best friend's child- wait did you just say how I was begging to catch a ride with him"?

Trish nodded as she blew another bubble. "That's what the whole school has been buzzing about since the end of second period."

"That's so not what happened. I was forced to ride with the jerk! I'm going to kill him"! I exclaimed

"Ooh me likey" Trish said leaning closer, so that I could smell her her strawberry-mango favored gum.

BRING

"Ooh that's the warning bell. I have to run, otherwise Mr. boring or whatever his name is will give me a detention slip for being late to math again." Trish sighed. "Good luck with handling Austin chica, I'll see you at lunch".

I waved goodbye to Trish as she strode down the hallway. Now for third period, AP history with the one and only Monica.

I squared my shoulders. Bring it on Austin I thought mentally as I speed walked to AP history.

BRING rang the final bell. I made it inside just before the final notes rang out, and slid into my desk, which was unfortunately, next to the dreadful Austin Moon.

"Did you miss me princess"? the demon whispered slyly in my ear.

I grimaced. "You wish" I hotly whispered back, "and what's this I hear about me begging you for a ride this morning"?!

Austin smirked, then deviously chuckled. "Only telling the people the truth, my lady" he sarcastically bowed.

Before I could retort a witty comeback, our teacher walked in the classroom. I glared at Austin with a stare that expressed a clear message that we'd continue this later. He just evilly chuckled back.

Jerk.

The rest of AP history and honors math consisted of Austin kicking my leg. For both classes, our "kind" teachers had made us desk partners. Thank god it was Friday. I'd have the whole weekend to think about how I'd avoid Austin for the upcoming weeks.

By lunch I was tired out, and desperately trying to flee from Austin. I quickly grabbed my lunch from my locker, and raced to the cafeteria, sliding into my usual lunch table with Trish of course, and my two other close friends Cassidy (the same Cassidy third grade Austin had a crush on!) and Kira.

"Woah what's got you in a rush"? Cassidy jokingly teased, although we all knew the answer to that.

"Austin." We all chorused then burst into a fit of laughter.

"What did Moon do this time"? Kira asked while taking a slow sip of her chocolate milkshake.

"Haven't you guys heard the rumor"? I questioned as Trish came back from the cafe with a salad, and of course French fries for all of us to share.

"Oh yeah! That was pretty funny" Kira and Cassidy began to laugh.

"I mean stupid! Not funny" they amended once I silenced them with my glare.

"Ugh I hate him! I just wish I never knew him you know what I mean"? I said flipping my hair, and taking a French fry from Trish's plate.

"I don't know Ally. You have to admit you and Moon, do make a pretty cute couple". Trish said, while Cassidy and Kira nodded with emphasis.

"We do not"! I exclaimed loudly, so that half of the cafeteria including the one and only Monica and his crew consisting of his best friend Dez, Dallas, and Trent turned around to look at me. He caught me staring at him and cheekily grinned.

"Whatever you say" Kira, Trish, and Cassidy all looked away.

The warning bell for sixth period started to ring.

"C'mon Trish we have to get to gym class"! I said as Trish lugged her things together.

"I'm coming I'm coming" she groaned as we started to jog to gym class. I got changed quickly and headed into the gym.

I stretched my arms up and started walking to the center of the gym bumping into the demon.

Thankfully before Austin could open his mouth coach blew the whistle.

"Alright! Listen up guys, today we are going to be playing dodgeball! Austin, you'll be the A team captain and Ally you'll be the B team captain.

Austin and I smirked at each other. "Bring it on" I challenged.

Lucky for me Trish was on my team, and Dez was on Austin's team. Coach blew the whistle shrilly and we started playing.

I threw balls at the opposite team, and encouraged my team as much as I could. I was in it to win it. Austin would have to be the loser this time.

Eventually Trish, Dez, Austin, and I were left. Des suddenly aimed the ball to the right hitting Trish's ankle.

"Trish!" I exclaimed as she glared at Dez and mouthed to me "beat those suckers". I nodded. I threw the ball as hard as I could to the left hitting Dez's shoulder. Dez slunk away. It was only me and Austin left.

"Give it up Ally" Austin called as I dodged all of his throws.

"Never" I cried out angrily. Summing up all my anger and irritation, I threw the ball with as much strength as I could muster. It hit Austin square in the chest. Austin stood in shock as he watched the ball bounce and roll away.

"Ally you won"! Trish squealed as my whole team came up to congratulate me. I won? I thought as I stood frozen with shock. I started squealing once recovering from my previous shock.

"We won!" Trish and I squealed jumping up and down.

"Congrats Ally" the demon called behind me with Dez by his side. "Not bad for you. I let you win this time" he tittered as his team laughed.

I turned on my heel and smirked. "Sure thing Austin Monica Moon" as my whole team started laughing. Austin turned bright red as his team started laughing too.

"Dude your middle name's Monica"? Dallas whooped chuckling.

Before I knew it Austin had lifted me from behind.

"Yeah my middle name is Monica" he shouted starting to spin me around.

"Austin stop"! I screeched as both of us started to laugh. Was it possible that I was starting to enjoy myself with Moon?

We soon stooped when we realized everyone was staring at us smiling.

"We'll see who'll win next time princess" Austin smirked retuning back to his normal self. So much for enjoying myself.

"Sure thing." Trish and I high fived as we strode out of the gym.

"Ally that was awesome! Buttt" Trish said exaggerating the but.

"What"? I said combing my hair back into a high ponytail.

"Are you sure you and Austin wouldn't make a cute couple"? She said bracing herself for a comeback.

I just playfully hit her on the back. "Who cares about Austin we won! We should celebrate"! We both whooped.

After all what's more fun then a little fun and games with a guy who's middle name is Monica?


	5. His Jersey

**PLEASE READ!**

**Authors note: Omg! Guys I'm so so sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been really busy preparing for school! Please don't hate me! I've written tons of chapters for you guys today, and if you guys like and review and want more, I'll post another chapter tonight, by 8 or 9 PM! It's all up to my followers just comment what you want! Also for the ****upcoming**** chapters do you want more of Ally's point of view or Austin's? Please comment and tell me what you want. You guys rock! Now sorry for holding you up, enjoy The story!**

* * *

Ally POV

"Ally!"

"Uumf" I groaned out the reply muffled from my pillow. It was a Saturday morning for goodness sakes! Trish and I had been up half of all night trying to plan how I could escape Austin's car, and the other half celebrating my dodgeball victory. The result was that I was completely tired out, and not willing to wake up on a Saturday morning at 7 AM...

_Holy...what?! 7 AM?!_ I thought.

"Alllyyyyyy"?! My dad called exaggerating my name. _Hmm that's weird he doesn't usually exaggerate it, _I thought _maybe he's just tired from having been woken up early as well._ Both of us were the typical late sleepers while mama Dawson was the early bird.

"Cominggggggg" I cried as I shoved on some cow slippers that still fit from the fifth grade (tiny feet anyone?) that my dad had given me as a birthday present. I hastily shoved my hair into a sloppy bun, and ran downstairs my cow slippers making a moo sound all the way down.

I heard laughing from the front corridor. I frowned. My mom always made fun of how I religiously wore my cow slippers. Hey, it isn't like anyone from school was here to witness it so I'm not complaining!

"Mom it's way too early in the morning to be laughing-" I stopped mid sentence. Yes, my mom was laughing, but I guess I spoke too soon. As usual it wasn't a surprise who had exaggerated my name. Sitting next to my mom in his sweaty basketball uniform was Austin, and his family.

"Mooooo" Austin imitated my cow slippers making everyone at the table shake with laughter. I frowned.

"Austin, what a surprise"! I gritted my teeth as he lazily smiled.

"In the flesh" he flexed his sweaty muscles as I gagged.

"Ally you look beautiful"! Mimi said standing up to give me a huge hug. Mike joined in from the side.

"I doubt anyone can look early at this hour, but you surely do" I said earning a laugh from the family. Austin's parents were so sweet! I wonder what happened to their baby though, I mentally thought laughing.

"Ally, today we are all going on a picnic"! My mom clasped her hands together and merrily announced.

"Great"! I sarcastically said as I wrinkled my nose from Austin's smelly uniform. Speaking of which...

"Wait, why is Austin wearing that stinky basketball uniform"? I asked confused.

"Austin didn't have time to shower before, so he's just going to quickly freshen up here"! My mom said joyfully.

"Ally, why won't you show Austin the bathrooms"? My dad questioned as my mom started showing Mimi all the Polaroid photos she took the other day.

I groaned. "Come on Neanderthal, don't make me strangle you" I mumbled under my breath, as Austin cheekily grinned and followed me up the stairs.

We headed up in complete silence and I made sure to be at least two feet above Austin.

"Moo"! Came a sudden whisper. I shrieked and lost my balance and fell right onto the devils arms. My instincts wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't know that would scare you"! Austin said half cheekily but mostly worried. He had a concerned expression on his face. Then he started to blush as he looked at my legs.

_Huh?_ I thought as I looked down at my legs and mentally smacked myself. I was wearing a long Beatles t shirt that used to belong to my dad, with no shorts. My underwear wasn't showing thank god, but it was close enough.

Both of us blushed morbidly. Austin gently let me down. My hand brushed his biceps as we quickly turned our heads.

"Thanks" I muttered blushing furiously. I quickly showed him to my parents bathroom as he took his spare change of clothes his mom gave him. I ran to my room.

_What just happened?_ I thought. I quickly shook my head and took my own quick shower in the bathroom in my bedroom. I hopped out and started looking for my towel when I realized I'd left it in my parents room, after showing Austin the bathroom.

Mental smack!

What was I going to do?! I quickly slipped on the long Beatles shirt and ran to my parents room. Luckily Austin was still in the shower. I grabbed my towel and hugged it around me tightly as I ran into my room.

BUMP

I almost fell to the floor, but I caught myself. I looked up. Austin was towering above me looking at me with amusement. He was shirtless, and-

Wait a minute.

He was shirtless?!

"Austin I thought you were still in the shower"! I muttered blushing even more if that was even possible. This was so mortifying!

"I realized I forgot my shirt in your room, so I went to get it." He cooly said turning around, and walking quickly to my parents bathroom.

Wait another minute.

"You were in my room?!" I cried incredulously.

He turned pink. "No"! He quickly muttered, then smirked "well, maybe". He then raced back to the bathroom.

I turned on my heel stomping to my room. Oh my god! The jerk! Why'd he go into my room? He was here while I was showering! I wonder what kind of germs were on my stuff now!

I ran back and locked my room door. Sure enough my calendar on the door was crooked. I ran to my closet, before I noticed something shiny on my bed. On top of the light white dress I had laid out on my bed for the picnic, was a brown jacket and a dog tag?

Austin must've forgotten his dog tag! I realized, as I squinted at the red jacket. It looked unfamiliar. I turned the jacket lapels around and saw the words MOON 25 on the back. Austin's basketball jersey.

_Did the idiot bring his whole outfit to my room?_ I thought scornfully with equal parts of amusement laid on there. I quickly blow dried and curled my hair, which looked pretty decent for once. I put on foundation and mascara nothing too heavy, and slipped on the light white dress and brown ankle boots. Then for fun I slipped on Austin's jacket and dog tags.

He must think this makes him so macho. I thought sarcastically as I imitated macho poses in the closet mirror. Surprisingly the jacket and dog tags fit me perfectly and made my outfit somewhat complete. Too bad it belonged to Austin I thought as I spun around.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Ally"?

Speak of the devil I thought.

"Ally I think I left some stuff in there, will you let me in already" Austin sounded annoyed, which made me irritated.

"And it took you THIS long to realize that"? I teased him with amusement and irritation.

"Ally come on!" He pleaded.

"Serves you right for barging into MY room" I shouted back at the door.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then I heard some shuffling.

"That's it I'm coming in" Austin said in his deep voice. I heard a click and suddenly, my door opened! Austin held up one of my moms bobby pins.

"How in the world do you know that trick? You probably broke the lock"! I accused him until I realized he was staring at me with deep concentration.

"What"? I questioned until I remembered. I was wearing Austin's jacket and dog tags!

"Oh umm I was just- oh you know what just take them" I said taking off his jacket and dog tags, blushing for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Keep it" he said startling me.

"Keep it, at least for today" he continued once seeing my started expression.

"Why"? I questioned toying with the lose curly ends of my hair

"Well, they look good on you, they fit you really well, and you also um lookreallybeautiful" Austin stuttered and mumbled the last part of the sentence. As he pulled on the collar if his own matching v neck that showed off his muscles.

"What"? I questioned him as he quickly shook his head. Was it just me or did the Austin Moon just say I was beautiful?

We both blushed as we headed downstairs. I wonder what the family will say... I thought praying that they wouldn't make a big deal and that my mom would not take a photo.

Before we reached the final step Austin whispered "You can't get enough of me eh"? Smirking as I glared at him.

Same old same old. Well two can play at that game. I trace his chest lightly and smirked when I saw the light blush appear on his cheek. Good. Time to make him blush.

"Awwww do I make wittle Austy nervous"? I cooed in a baby voice enjoying his baffled look. Then I started to walk off, ignoring the sparks I felt shooting up my arms, and the familiar scent and warmth of his jersey.

I shook of all my thoughts, as I wrapped his jersey closer to me.

What in the world is going on with me today?

* * *

**I included some Auslly for you guys in this super long chapter today! Don't forget to read my authors note, review, follow, and favorite and tell me what you guys want next! You guys are awesome! :)**

**\- Sunshinemoonshine23**


	6. The Car Ride

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

* * *

"Monica"!

3 whole hours of this long dreary car ride had passed, with Austin repeatedly kicking my foot. Both of us were huddled back farther than I would've liked, into the back of our minivan, while our oblivious parents merrily chatted away.

"What's wrong Ally"? Austin's playful voice rang out as he whispered into my ear. "A little peeved at me today"?

"For starters, I'm surprised you actually know what the word 'peeved' means" I retorted back, as I slapped him on the arm. My necklace, oh correction his dog tag necklace began to jangle from my neck. Speaking of that darn necklace…

It took both our moms literally 45 minutes to gush over how cute it was that my "boyfriend" had given me his items to wear, and it took Austin and I, another 45 minutes to explain to them we were not dating and I was just wearing this for fun.

I quickly glanced at Austin to find him staring out the window. Why did he give me his jacket and dog tags anyways? Not that I was complaining. It was warm, and smelled a little like him, and made me feel happy…

Snap out of it Dawson! I mentally screamed to myself. What was I thinking? This was Monica we were talking about, he probably had some kind of ulterior motive like putting a bug in the jersey, when I wasn't paying attention.

"When will we get there"? Austin uncomfortably whined. I was with him, this was the most uncomfortable and irritating ride of my life, and that includes the time Austin drove me to school.

"Oh perhaps 3 more hours oh so" My dad cheerfully said as all the parents broke out into a joyful rendition of "Hidy ho, up the mountains we go"!

Yay! Not.

"Ugghh" Both Austin and I whined, then shot a glare at each other.

This was definitely going to be a long ride.

AUSTIN P.O.V.

Ally had stopped replying to my retorts, about half an hour ago, and now would roll her eyes at me any time I teased her. Oh the princess.

But, all that was going through my mind, was how pretty Ally looked right now. My jersey really complimented her, and my dog tags really brought out the warmness of her eyes.

Moon! My subconscious blared! This was Ally, the same Ally who embarrassed me in front of Cassidy in the third grade. I glanced at Ally quickly to find her head resting on the opposite window, as far from me as possible. She had headphones in her ears, and was slowly murmuring the tune of Billy Joel's Piano Man.

Man as much as she infuriated me, she could sing. And she had good taste in music. Billy Joel was classic.

Instinctively she turned around to glare at me, before turning back to the window, and subconsciously pulling my jersey up higher on her petite shoulders. I smiled, and then realizing this is Dawson I quickly frowned.

What is going on with you today Austin? I thought.

"Hey" I whispered into Ally's ear startling her. I chuckled as she blushed, and smacked me, the long jacket sleeve of my jersey, hitting me instead. Oh Ally. But speaking about my jersey…

But, why did I give her my Jersey and Dog tags anyway? I just wanted to sneak into her room to annoy the heck out of her. I didn't mean to leave my stuff in there.

Yet, I'm letting her wear it. Well whatever, she probably doesn't know how to work it anyway.

I turned to my side of the window. How much longer would this agonizing trip take?

Ally and I both suddenly sighed, and naturally glared at each other.

Yep, this was going to be one heck of a long ride.

* * *

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry I have not been on in what seems like years, I've been really busy, and going through a lot of things, and I've just had to take a break from this story for a while. But, now I am back! And I promise ill finish this story! Sorry, this chapter is super short, and probably not one of my best, but the upcoming chapters are sure to be better, I gurantee! Thans for all your support guys, I love you!**

**-Sunshinemoonshine23**


	7. We're here?

**Oh. My. God. Thank you guys so much! The amount of followers, favorites, and reviews that have over flooded my email inbox today is unbelievable. Before I started writing, I was convinced that no one would like my style of writing, but with you guys around, you have made me so **_**so**_**much more confident in my writing, and more importantly in boosting my self-esteem. Long story short, I have not been on for a while because I recently got into a fight with one of my best guy friends and I found out his real true colors. Most of my friends have turned against me as well, but that just goes to show who my true friends really are, and who will stick by me no matter what. But now, more than ever I am ready to write again, and thank you guys for all your support, this is just so overwhelming and gah the feels! I love you guys so so much and I'll try to update as much as possible! I should be writing my biology lab report right now…But you guys are so awesome I wanted to treat you guys to another chapter so whey hey. Now without further ado… here's the new chapter! Again thank you so so so much guys, I love you all, even my silent readers! ( I would know I used to be like you)!**

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE END! (SORRY!)**

ALLY P.O.V.

"We're here"!

With a sudden jolt, the minivan stopped and I was startled awake.

What? I groggily thought to myself. All I could see was sunlight streaming out of the open car window, and someone's huge arm blocking the way.

Wait a minute? Huge arm….?

I shook up, to find Austin's arm wrapped around me as his head leaded against the car seat. I was curled into him into a sleeping position.

Oh. My. God.

Nonononono, I thought. If Austin found out about this, I was doomed to be teased about it for the rest of the year, and perhaps by the school too, if that came to happen. With Austin's big mouth I'm sure that would be sure to happen and…

Okay Ally stop rambling, I mentally chastised myself. Just slowly nudge out of Austin's hold. I anged my body the other way and slowly tried to slip away from Austin's strong grip. My hand fluttered against his bicep.

Wow, he does work out. I thought impressed. Then I grimaced. Ew Ally! This is Austin!

Okay focus. Slowly, Slowly, Slowly…

And then, just as I was about to slip out of his grasp, the car door slid open in his direction, send a new stream of sunlight pouring in our direction.

"Rise and shine sleepyheads" Our way too cheerful moms chorused, As Austin groggily slumbered up with a half awake, what? Expression read clearly on his face.

"Oh my god Mimi"! My mom excitedly pointed "Look at how they've been sleeping"! Both our moms stated squealing up and down like five year olds.

By now Moon had gotten the gist of what had happened and was slyly smirking.

"All over me now, huh Dawson"? He whispered his fresh minty breath, prickling my ear drum.

Do not kill Moon, Do not kill Moon, Do not kill Moon was all that echoed through my mind. It took all of my will power not to strangle him in front of our moms.

I quickly darted out of his grasp, before anyone could day anything, and slid back out the car door. Austin followed suit. I stretched my legs in the broad open daylight, praying, wishing, for anything to keep our families and big mouth silent on this matter. God if you're up there, please… I mentally begged.

"There better have not been some funny business back in there" My dad said sternly to Austin, who was trying his best not to small cheekily. He looked like the Cheshire cat, trying to pout.

"Well sir, I mean it's hard for Ally to resist this" He said as he slung his arm around my shoulder, and flexed his another arm causing a chuckle from our dads, and bunches of squeals from my moms.

Musting up some confidence, I answered back swiftly.

I tiptoed up to Moon's ear. "You. wish". I said to him, as I strutted away with our giggling moms. I quickly turned my head around briefly.

Austin was there his eyes wide with shock.

Point one for Ally. Let the picnic games, began.

**So I'm going to try hard to not let this story drag on. This chapter, and the last chapter was pretty short, but I promise you guys, it's all leading up to the main event, the next chapter! The picnic or the "games" As our favorite Auslly couple would call it. I can't wait for you guys to read it! Now for this story, the minimum amount of chapters will be, maybe 14 or 15 and an epilogue, or possibly if this story is popular enough, a sequel? What do you guys think? Should I keep making it long and packed with Auslly, or tie off the knot soon? Leave your opinion below in the comments! And once again don't forget to follow, favorite and review! You guys rock, and again I love you so so much! Thanks for all your support in cultivating this story into what it has become today! I can't wait to see what's in store for this story, in the future!**

**-Sunshinemoonshine23**


	8. Fun & games

AUSTIN P.O.V.

She strutted away just like that.

Ally Dawson, the princess Ally, strutted away just like that. Man who knew she had it in her?

I for one enjoyed seeing her trot away, my jersey over her petite frame, thinking she had won.

Boy was she wrong.

I set back to the minivan to help my dad and Lester unload the 'cargo' for our picnic. My mother and Penny, had thought of almost everything to pack. There were even overnight tents, in case this Saturday picnic became a pick-out as in a literal sleepover. Yay!

Sarcasm, my friend sarcasm.

Not that I didn't mind sleeping out. Wilderness was like my best friend. I was in the boy scouts up until seventh grade, and the leader of my pack. Not to mention, our parents would definitely make Ally and I share a tent, and what fun would it be to sneak some creepy crawlers into Ally D's sleeping bag?

Not that I was saying I would though.

Penny, my mother and Ally were off preparing the picnic table and the picnic itself. I finished handling the rest of the cargo with Lester and my dad, when one small red bag caught my eye.

"Dad you packed swimming suits"? I questioned as I looked curiously at the small bag.

"Of course son, what's a picnic without a little water time?" My father boomed loudly towards my moms direction, awarding him with a warm smile of approval. My dad smiled, then leaned in closer to me.

"Between you and me, it was your mother's idea" He whispered earning chuckles from both of us.

"Ally and your swimsuits are in the red bag if you want to get changed and head down to the lake. I hear you can even paddle in one of the canoes if you want" Lester chimed in as he slapped me on the back.

"Thanks Lester" I crowed, as both of the men turned to walk towards the women.

Wait a second…

Did Lester just say Ally and I's swimsuit were both inside the bag?

Hmmm…

Without a further thought i snatched the small red knapsack, from the car and headed towards the men's restroom. Maybe it was time for a little water down-time. With Aly's swimsuit in tow too, maybe Ally and I Would have a little watery fun.

Or maybe, I'd be the one having all of the fun…

ALLY P.O.V.

I was starting to regret playing that trick on Austin, if you would even call it a trick. Just seeing the look on the boy's face as I turned away, I knew I was in for some revenge. All's well that ends well? As if.

I finished setting out the bright cobb salad Mimi had prepared on the wooden oak table.

"Mmm! This smell delicious Mimi" I called to her.

"Oh Ally your too kind! Well you know it is my specialty" She replied playfully.

Just then the men began to walk towards us. Well one 'man' was missing…

"Where's Austin"? I asked my dad, as my mom and Mimi started gushing again about how Austin and I were such a lovely couple.

"I think he took the swimsuits, and went to change. He headed to the men's restroom a couple of minutes ago" Mike replied scratching the back of his head.

Just about then… Speak of the devil.

Austin came out dressed in red and white plaid swimming trunks. Tousling his blond hair. ad holy jesus…

Now I may not like this boy, but Austin definitely knew how to play sports thats for sure. His strong abs were chiseled against his tanned body. He looked so…

EW! Snap out of it Ally my brain blared! Just then, the handsome devil caught me staring and smirked.

"Checking me out, huh Ally"? He slithered up to my ear and crooned.

I quickly turned away shielding my furious blush.

"Oh Austin honey, you look so handsome" My mom crooned. "Are you going down to the lake"?

"Yeah, and I thought perhaps the lovely Ally could join me" He replied innocent enough for our parents, but I knew I was in for some revenge.

Our moms started squealing. "Oh okay, but only if you come back at 2:00 PM just in time for our picnic lunch" My mom said sternly. Then she turned towards me. "Ally hurry up and get changed"! She crowed.

I knew there was no point in protesting, I was going to the lake whether I liked it or not.

Sighing I snatched the red bag from Austin's teasing hands, and stormed down to the ladies restroom.

Siding open the bag, I found a red and white polka dot bikini. Great. On all days my mom really had to pack a bikini? Taking out the irresistibly cute swim suit, my hands brushed against a sharp folded piece of paper. Curiously I slid the note out.

Cute bathing suit. I can't wait to see it on you. Maybe paired with the jersey and dog tags you… stole? ;) -Austin

Of course. Well I wasn't going to submit to cowardice that easily. I looked in the old rusty bathroom mirror, pulling my curly strands into a high ponytail.

Bring it on, Austin.

AUSTIN P.O.V.

Ugh, Ally was taking forever in the bathroom! Maybe my surprising note was a bit too much for her. Score another point for Moon.

Just then I heard the creak of the ladies bathroom stall. Springing up I looked at Ally. I was surprised she'd actually shown up.

Now I may dislike this girl, but woah. Ally's hair was pulled up into a bouncy high ponytail, and her red and white polka dot bikini showed off her tan stomach, and long thin legs. Too top it off, she actually had the audacity, to wear my dog tags and jersey on top of it, and was actually pulling it off.

Smirking, Ally strode up to me. "Stop staring," she whispered "You'll catch flies".

I promptly closed my mouth, while Ally said goodbye to our parents. I took the jangling keys, Lester had grudgingly given me to the minivan, where Ally and I would drive up to the lake.

"Let's go princess"! I called, while our families laughed, and Ally fumed. She ran towards the car and slid in the passenger seat.

"Looking good Dawson" I said her teasingly, as I started up the ignition.

"Ugh. You men are such pigs" Ally replied back tossing her ponytail aside.

"I'm wounded" I playfully retorted as I placed my hand over my heart.

Oh this was going to be a great day.

ALLY P.O.V.

So far, I was able to ignore all of Austin's idiotic retorts. After what seemed like an agonizing 5 hours, we finally reached the lake. I quickly hopped out of the car, with the bag our moms had given us in tow.

Austin, hopped out of the car, and stretched. He quickly tossed the white shirt, he had put on before driving, aside. He proceeded to then hop into the lake, from a small rock.

"You coming in Dawson, or what"? He called playfully.

I groaned. I wasn't afraid of the water, heck no. I was a lifeguard during most summers for our local community pool.

But suddenly, all my previous confidence had vanished. I was too shy to reveal my body in front of Austin. it was embarrassing!

"Ally are you okay" Austin asked seriously, coking his head to one side as he did the doggy paddle.

"Sorry I must've zoned out" I muttered shaking my head. Austin strode out of the lake towards me, shaking water all over me. I grimaced.

"What's wrong"? Austin asked seriously as he stood behind me. "Are you afraid"?

"No, no its not that. I'm just…" I trailed off, trying to look anywhere else but at him.

At that moment, Austin seemed to get it. "Ally, listen no matter how much of a pig you think I am, I would never view you in a derogratory way. Heck, you're one of the most talented beautiful gils i've ever met. We can go back, if you want, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable…"

I was shocked. I turned around and smiled at Austin. He thought I was beautiful?

"I don't think you're a pig" I whispered softly.

"You don't"? he whispered back, with a gradual smile.

"No" I softly replied "I'm glad I know you".

His smile stretched even further if that was even possible as we both looked cheekily at each other.

"What are we waiting for", I said "We might as well get in since i'm already wet". I called, as I teasingly hit him. Both of us chuckled. I dived in with Austin by my side. Bobbing up, I wiped the water from my face.

Suddenly, a sudden burst of water splashed me in the face. I spun around to find a sheepish Austin looking at me. "Oops…"? He said laughing.

"Oh it's on, pretty boy" I said splashing him more and more.

"Okay, okay, I surrender"! He said trying to shield himself with his hands. I stopped splashing him when suddenly, he lunged towards me and grabbed me by the waist.

"You think I'm pretty now, do you Dawson"? He whispered I squealed.

"Austin- No-" I panted

"I'll only let you go, if you say Austin Moon is the sexiest guy on earth" Austin crooned.

"Austin Moon, is not- the sexiest… guy on earth" I huffed, as Austin then proceeded to tickle me.

"Okay okay! Austin Moon- is the… sexiest guy on earth"! I panted as Austin released me chuckling.

"If it was opposite day"!I added, as I then proceeded to run out of the lake, Austin followed me as I Ran to where we had set out our towels. Suddenly, Austin crashed over me, as we both went falling on the towels.

I was pinned under Austin's arms, as I saw the tiny gold specks in his eyes. We looked at each other for what could've been hours, Austin still trapping me.

"I doubt there are aliens, sexier then me" He said suddenly as we both laughed. Austin released me on the towels, then glanced at the car's clock.

"Oh shit! It's 1:30! We better pack up"! he said. I looked at him with a smile, as he smiled back at me.

Perhaps, it wasn't such a bad day, after all


	9. Stuck

**Hey readers!**

**Please don't kill me! I wanted to post this message on the previous chapter I posted yesterday, but I was rushed and I promise I will re edit it later for mistakes. Anyways I know I haven't posted in like over a year, but I completely forgot about this story until I recently got a new favorite so thanks for that! I promise I'll finish this story by the end of January and I hope you guys are having a wonderful holiday! Anyways back to the story ****J**

**-Sunshinemoonshine23**

AUSTIN P.O.V

_Stupid, stupid stupid_ was all that ran through my mind. Why did I just have to blurt out that I thought Ally was beautiful? Of course it was no lie, but seriously? _What the heck was going on with me?_

ALLY P.O.V.

Austin started up the ignition as I packed our things and quickly sat in the car. If Austin was just my annoying neighbor, why was I feeling so flustered all of a sudden? And why did his words of "You're one of the most beautiful girls I've has ever met" kept replaying in my mind.

Nonchalantly, I paused to steal a gaze at Austin. His gorgeous eyes were fixated on the road, his hair messy from rolling around. I blushed thinking of us rolling around… WAIT NOT LIKE THAT!

"Why princess Ally D, you're as red as a fire truck" Austin teased in his fake Southern accent that he knew I loved to hate.

And His Royal annoyingness was back.

"Will you cool it with that stupid accent" I shot back.

A sly smile appeared onto his face, but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared as the car gave away the sounds of 'put, put, put…'

Austin sat frozen a look of panic on his face.

"Austin what's going on?" I asked him curiously. Austin quickly jumped out of the car, which he had moved to the side of the road, and lifted up the hood. Plumes of smoke shot out.

I quickly got down. "Austin what's happening?"

Austin shot me a snarky smile. "Well thanks for asking Ally D but nothing much has been happening, my day has been just fine, a little bit of sunshine there-"

"NO, Austin. Why has the car stopped?"

The smile was immediately wiped off of his face. "Oh… _that_. Welllll there kinda maybe hasbeenaproblemwiththeengine?" He quickly muttered.

"So we're stranded! Austin for real!? I should have known better than to trust you neanderthal." I sighed angrily.

"Could have been worse" Austin teasingly chimed in "We could be surrounded by that lake we passed by full of crocodiles."

"Austin this isn't the time for jokes! Will you just please call Mimi!" I said exasperated, as the sly smirk disappeared from his face. He went around back to grab his phone as I hid my head in my hands.

Ten minutes later Austin returned with a slightly dejected look on his face.

"We may have a slight problem…" Austin trailed off.

"Well are you going to look like a lost puppy, or are you going to tell me the problem?!" I nearly screamed.

Austin looked startled. "Okay, okay cool it Dawson. My mom said it's too far away for the to pick us up since it get's a little late. They can send someone to pick up the car, but only by early tomorrow morning. So we are going to have to hitch a ride with someone."

My face must have given my anger at him away because he looked terrified. _Deep breaths Ally, deep breaths._ I reminded myself.

"So, _Monica_, how exactly do you propose we hitch a ride?" I questioned.

"I don't know, why don't you use your feminine wiles, or something?" Austin offered.

"Excuse me? My uh what now?!"

"Your feminine wiles. Just flirt with a guy or something, get them to pull over" Austin shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Austin if you think I'm putting on a flirty little number you are SO wrong you pig. Ugh I could just THROW something at you right now-"

"Okay, okay we'll do it the regular way" Austin rolled his eyes as he raised his hand out as did I.

Ten to fifteen minutes later, a cute little blue car pulled over. In it, sat elderly couple who peered kindly at us.

"Are you lost dearies" The elderly lady sweetly beckoned us over.

"Oh, no Mrs. our car broke down so we were wondering whether you would be oh so kind to help us out?" Austin sweetly smiled giving off an innocent persona.

_He's FAR from innocent_ I laughed quietly in my head.

"Hop in" the elderly man said cheerfully as we got into the car, taking our personal belongings with us. As Austin gave the directions to Frank, the elderly woman introduced themselves. "I'm Alice and this is Frank."

"Nice to meet you" I sweetly smiled at them, "I'm Ally and this is Austin."

"Why isn't it Austin and Ally?" Austin cheekily glanced at me.

"Because everyone knows I'm the better one" I rolled my eyes punching him in the shoulder.

"Um, I don't remember anyone saying that" Austin looked at me, comically shaking his head as I groaned. Alice and Frank looked at us amusedly.

"Might I just say," Alice started, "That you two are the absolute ca-yutest couple I have seen."

I blushed, "Why thank you Alice, but you see Austin and I aren't a couple" as I turned to look at Austin who surprisingly was blushing as well.

"Could have fooled me" Alice sighed, "You two bicker like a cute old married couple! Reminds me of Frank and I in the olden days. You know-" She turned around and proceeded to whisper like a schoolgirl, "The first time we met at my roommate's apartment, he snuck in some glue in my shampoo!" as Frank chuckled.

"Sounds like something Austin here would do" I gestured at Austin as he tousled my hair. I swatted his huge hand away.

"Well young love, I suppose" Alice smiled sweetly. She placed her hand over Frank's, as I noticed their matching gold rings with the word 'eternity' scrawled onto them. They both looked lovingly into each other's eyes. I discreetly glanced at Austin to find he was genuinely smiling warmly at the two, those beautiful golden eyes twinkling. I smiled at him.

I ducked my head and blushed. This was Austin out of all people. I shook my head, and my tousled hair, trying to think of anything other than those amazing eyes.

AUSTIN P.O.V

The car ride with Frank and Alice was surprisingly entertaining. Frank and Alice entertained us with stories of how they met, as they bickered and cracked jokes along the way. There were plenty of laughs and jokes exchanged the whole journey.

"And, that's how I proposed to Alice" Frank smile his eyes and mouth crinkling as Alice beamed. I usually don't tear up at stories like these but-

"Aww Austin are you crying?" Ally teased as they laughed, while I quickly wiped my eyes, and swatted her as she squealed

"Are you sure you guys aren't together?" Alice questioned for the millionth time.

"I'm pretty sure we'd know if we were" I joked as we all shared a hearty laugh.

"Well we're here" Frank stopped at our camp. "It's been wonderful getting to know you wonderful people."

"Here's our numbers" Alice scrawled on a piece of lined paper "Call us if you need anything, anything at all, okay sweethearts?"

After hugs and final goodbyes were exchanged, Ally and I grabbed our things and headed back.

I shot a look at Ally. Her lips were pursed and her hair twinkled in the faint sunlight as the sun almost disappeared.

I noticed that I was holding my breath. I let out a sigh as Ally glanced at me.

Before I could say anything, Penny came running to hug us both. "You had us worried sick" she exclaimed as we walked back to the campsite. The tents were set up.

After a hearty meal, and a stern talking to from our parents afterwards. We got ready to prepare to sleep overnight. "You and Ally will share a tent" my dad patted me on the back, as Lester stood next to him. "No funny business you two!" Lester muttered as everyone laughed. I could tell he was being serious though.

"I'd never" I chuckled shooting a sly smile at Ally who rolled her eyes at me comically.

After we had all exchanged a chorus of goodnights, and had gotten ready to go to bed. Ally and I slipped under the soft sheets. She immediately turned her back towards me.

"Don't snore" I snorted as she groaned at me.

I tossed and turned but I couldn't sleep. I paused to look over at Ally. She didn't look like she was sleeping either.

"Ally" I whispered "Allllyyyy" I whispered again kicking her back.

"Ow! What is it?!" She turned to face me.

"I can't sleep, can you?" She looked like she wanted to kick me, then she sighed. "Honestly, I can't either."

I rolled over on my back. "Weren't Alice and Frank so sweet" I said as I leaned over on my shoulder. Ally was smiling wishfully.

"Yeah. And those rings they were wearing? Wow" She smiled. Her smile made my tummy do a weird flip. I wanted to see that smile again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ally questioned as she looked at me weirdly.

"Just staring at your face" I chuckled as she leaned her head on her shoulder as well.

"Well that's not weird at all" Ally yawned as she turned. "I'm cold."

"Hmm" I mumbled as I turned and carefully slid my arm over her warm body. I felt her shiver but she didn't resist.

"That's nice" She smiled surprisingly, as she for once didn't swat me away.

I smiled too. No matter how annoying Princess Ally was, she always made me smile at the end of the day.

**Two chapters for you guys today! Chapter 10 is coming up! Make sure to Review and Subscribe! ****J**


	10. Party time?

ALLY P.O.V

"Ahhh" I yawned as I stretched my arms. I felt something heavy around my waist. Turning my head halfway I found it was Austin with his heavy arms around my waist.

I blushed. I should have swatted him away last night, but I was cold, that's all. Right?

An evil idea took shape in my head, as I carefully slid out of Austin's grip, and replaced my pillow in his hands. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

_Not for long, _my brain evilly cackled.

I snuck out into the camp where our families were still sleeping. I felt tired too, but this would be worth it to see the look on Austin's face.

I filled up a small bucket with water from a nearby tap, and snuck back into the tent with Austin sleeping as soundly as ever.

"One, two, three!" I shrieked dumping the bucket of water on him. He immediately got up, startled.

"What the heck Ally?!" He demanded, as I nearly died of laugher. His golden locks were drenched and so was his white T-shirt which was completely see through.

Wait… See through? _Abort mission Abort mission _my brain muttered trying to look anyway but those Abs. Oh but the look on Austin's face!

"Ally-Cat you are SO going to regret that" He shouted smirking at me as he got up and proceeded to chase me. We ran out to the campsite, where our parents had finally got up and were preparing breakfast.

"This is payback for your car shenanigans" I shrieked as he chased me while our parents chuckled.

Austin finally grabbed my waist and lifted me high up from the ground, turning me to face him. I noticed his pink lips and flushed cheeks…

"How cute!" My mother exclaimed ruining the moment. We both blushed as he set me down.

"Well I'm going to take a shower cause of Ally-cat here" Austin teased as we all laughed.

I looked at him as he walked away to the nearby restrooms. I turned around to find my mother glancing closely at me.

"Hm" She said smiling.

"What?" I asked her.

But "Hm" was all she said.

AUSTIN P.O.V.

Who knew princess Ally D was becoming bold as ever?

I liked it.

After I got cleaned up, we polished off breakfast, and signed the paperwork for my car. Then we jumped in to head back home. It was only 11 AM, so there was still plenty of time to chill.

"Well" my dad said "We're here!" I looked next to me find Ally sleeping. She looked so peaceful with her hair framing her face.

I decided to get a little revenge. I took off the ear buds from my phone, turned my music to high blast and placed it right next to Ally's ear.

"AUSTIN" Ally screamed, having obviously woken from her sleep.

"Revenge is sweet my dear" I whispered playfully as we dashed out of the car.

"I could HIT you right now" Ally shrieked as she tried to chase me.

"Aw don't be violent Ally-cat" I teased enjoying her facial expressions.

Suddenly with might I say quite a bit of strength, Ally tackled me onto the grass and started messing up my hair.

"Not the air, NOT the hair I just washed it" I pouted while Ally. Laughed with the sunlight streaming through our faces she looked… amazing.

"You're so annoying!" I got up swinging her around.

"Coming from you" She laughed kicking her feet. We smiled at each other for what seemed like hours. I'd never felt as happy as I did with Ally.

"Alright enough flirting you two" Lester called time for lunch!

"Coming!" Ally hollered. I headed back into my house to change for lunch at the Dawson's. Thank god, I was starving.

ALLY P.O.V

I was beaming like a ray of sunlight hit my face. Something about Austin just put me in a good mood. Even if he was an egotistical brat half of the time,

I hopped in the shower relishing the cool water on my skin, then threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tee.

BRING BRING

My cellphone suddenly started buzzing on my bed. I whipped it out and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"ALLY? IT'S TRISH. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN CHICA!?"

I held the phone away from my ears. "A little loud there Trish" I tapped my phone to find out I had six missed calls, and 24 missed texts from Trish. Girl knows how to get in touch!

"Sorry girl! I was camping with Austin."

"Getting a little up close and personal" Trish teased.

"As if" I rolled my eyes "He nearly got us stranded!"

"Yikes. Well anyways, there's a party at Dez's tonight."

"Dez's? Since when did you guys get together?"

"Wellll now that you've mentioned it"

My eyes widened in shock. "You guys _are_ together now? Since when?"

"Since maybe three days ago. I was trying to tell you but you were too busy with your boyfriend!"

I blushed " Finally! I am so happy for you Trish!' Dez and Trish might have been mismatched but I could always tell that they have genuinely liked each other.

I sighed. "Now everyone in the group is in a relationship! Everyone knows Kira and Trent have a thing, Cassidy and Dallas have been going out for two months. What about me?"

"What about you?" I could tell Trish was rolling her eyes. "You and Austin, well girl you need to figure that out. I could tell you were blushing when I said he was your boyfriend. You're probably blushing right now!"

She was right. I was red as a tomato. "How do you know me so well?" I chuckled as she did too.

"Anyways I gotta go get ready for the party"

"Trish it's 12:30"

"Never too early to start! Party starts at 8. Text me if you're going. Otherwise I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye girl!"

"Bye" I hung up. A party before a school day? Call me a nerd but I didn't feel up to it.

_If it's Dez's party, Austin's posse is probably invited too_ I wondered.

"Ally time for lunch! The Moon's are here!" My mom called, as I walked downstairs.

_Ugh I totally forgot_ I thought glancing at my outfit, _oh well._

Austin watched me as I walked downstairs.

"No need to stare" I whispered as I sat beside him "I didn't get dolled up for you today."

"You always look good" Austin replied earnestly which made me smile so wide, that he started smiling too.

As we finished up lunch, I turned to Austin "Are you going to Dez's party?"

He rolled his eyes. "My mom doesn't want me to go out to his party as punishment for the car. Guess not."

"Oh" I pursed my lips. If Austin wasn't going, well suddenly the whole party wasn't looking that great anymore. Probably because his teasing wouldn't complete the party, I guess.

Soon the Moon's head back home, and it was already 7 PM. I'd finished off any last of my homework, and stared at the dresses in my closet. I tossed on a casual white dress with red sneakers and told my parents I'd be back home at 9 PM.

I went to Austin's house. There was this huge tree right in front of his bedroom window, that had the best tree house in my opinion. It was close enough that we could crawl through. I climbed up the tree house and watched Austin from his bedroom window. He was playing his guitar and singing. I smiled and tapped on the glass.

Austin stood in shock and opened the window. He smiled slyly. "Couldn't get enough of me Ally-cat?"

"You wish. I'm here to bust you out. Let's go to the party!"

Austin sighed. He disappeared from his room for a second, then returned wearing white cargo pants, a white top with a red plaid and red sneakers.

"Matchy much" I smirked gesturing to my outfit.

"Don't please yourself" Austin smiled smugly as he crawled carefully into the tree house entrance. "I forgot about this entrance. Now I can escape whenever."

"Yeah yeah," I rolled my eyes. "Do you have your car keys?"

"Duh." His face softened as he looked me over.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" He looked away. "Lets go."

We scaled down the tree house and jumped into his car. He turned to face me.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't want to go to the party anyway. Before a school day? I'd rather just chill."

"Are you kidding me? My bust was for nothing?!" I demanded _although_ in the inside I was smiling. He didn't want to go to the party either.

"Not for _nothing._ You got to see me" He smiled smugly.

"Don't flatter yourself" I punched him. "So what now?"

"Well my parents said it was okay if I wanted to grab some food. You wanna go get dinner?" He looked at me.

Dinner with Austin? For some reason my stomach started feeling all fluttery. "I'm starving" I replied, "Let's go. Just try not to get us stranded this time okay?" I teased him as he swatted me.

This was going to be one heck of a night.

**Dinner with Austin? Ooh la la! I posted two chapters today for you guys, and I'll try to post the next one tonight, or tomorrow afternoon. I'm hoping you'll be pleased with it ;) I plan to stop this story about/around 15 chapters, so just keep leaving your feedback and make sure to review and favorite! I love you guys! ****J**

**-Sunshinemoonshine23**


	11. Perfect

AUSTIN P.O.V

With Ally in the car, for some reason my mood was much more lifted. I could tell she didn't want to go to the party anyways. She looked great as ever anyways, with her curly waves slightly pushed back, and decked in a pretty white dress.

Ally noticed my lingering eyes. "Eyes on the road Moon" she chortled, "You don't want to get us stranded again, do you?"

"You're never gonna let me live that one down are you?" I looked at her as she laughed.

"Moon you're funny."

I drove us to Shake Shack. "Ally I hope you're okay with fast food-"

I stopped when I saw her eyes lit up. "Fries!" She squealed as she dove out of the car. I chuckled. "Ally-cat you're just full of surprises."

"What can I say Moon" she swatted me "I'm full of surprises."

We walked in and ordered two burgers, an extra large fries for Ally, and two shakes. We sat down at an outdoor table. The weather was perfect not too hot but not too cold. There was a slight breeze that rustled both of our hair. Ally looked positively perfect.

She wolfed down the burger before I could even take a bite of mine. I raised my eyebrows, as she blushed.

"What? Like you've never wolfed down a burger before"

"Not like that" I chuckled s she rolled her eyes.

"Well what about that time when you munched all of MY pancakes?" She questioned.

"Guilty as charged." We both laughed.

I turned around to adjust my shirt, when I felt something hit me. I turned back and found a limp fry stuck in my hair. Ally was giggling like crazy.

"Could you be any more sixth grade" I deadpanned tossing a fry back at her as she laughed even more. "Mmm" I moaned sipping my shake. I took the fry out of my hair and dipped it into the vanilla goodness.

"Eww! How can you eat that?" Ally shrieked looking disgusted.

"Oh come on! You've never dipped your fries in your shake before?!"

"No, I can honestly say I haven't" Ally looked disgusted.

"Come on princess, you've got to try it." Ally shook her head no, until I forcefully grabbed her hand. A spark shot through my arm.

"So you take a fry" I said using her hand to pick a fry up "and you dip it into the shake" I took a huge dip of her chocolate shake while she squirmed. I chuckled. "And you eat it" I popped it into her mouth before she could say no. Chocolate smeared on the right side of her lips.

Ally's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh. You're right! This is so good" She 'mmed' as she started dipping more fries into her shake.

"See? I told you! Am I the master or what?" I asked her as she rolled her eyes, even more chocolate smeared onto her face.

"Ally you got a little something there" I gestured to her face as she patted her cheek.

"Did I say cheek? It's right next to your face!" As Ally patted her face, I reached over and gently wiped the stain with my finger, her eyes widened and she blushed. Her skin was warm and smooth. I blushed too. But only slightly!

I licked the chocolate off my finger "Mmm that's good." I laughed seeing the expression on Ally's face.

"So, what now?" She asked as we picked up her stuff and we headed back to the car.

I glanced at my watch. It was only 7:45. We had more than an hour until we needed to be back home.

My eyes lit up with an idea. "Ally you still have your learner's permit right?"

"Right." She looked at me curiously, "But I haven't taken Driver's Ed yet."

"Well there's no urgent reason to. You Ally-cat are going to get a driving lesson from the master."

"Who?" she teased as I groaned.

"Me! Duh. Now get in the driver's seat!"

Ally looked apprehensive. "I don't know about this Austin" she looked at me nervously. It was very cute. Yeah, I said cute!

"Don't worry, I'm right beside you," I told her gently as we got in the car. "All you do, is put your pedal to the medal, and we're off!"

She looked at me. "Pedal to the medal? Who even says that anymore?"

"Me. Now drive!"

With some more guidance, she slowly pulled out of the parking lot, and did a slow lap.

"That's it! Atta girl!" I told her as she drove around Shake and Shack.

"I'm doing it!" She squealed as her eyes lit up. I watched her visibly relax. She slowly parked the car with my assistance, and we got down to trade places.

"See? I told you, you could do it!" I exclaimed as we got down. She immediately tackled me and enveloped me in a warm hug. "Thank you Thank you Thank you!" She squealed. She smelled like cinnamon and apples. I hugged her back lifting her off of the ground.

I gently brought her down. We both blushed.

"Well" Ally said after what seemed like hours "It's only 8:30. Wanna walk around?" The Shake Shack and a nice little pavilion where people could walk. I nodded as we started walking.

I noticed Ally shivering beside me. The hairs on her arm stuck out as she got goosebumps. "Ally are you cold?"

I expected her to retort with a "What do you think?" But instead she just looked at me. "Yeah" she chuckled, "A little too windy to wear a short sleeve dress."

I took off my red plaid and handed it to her. "You sure?" she asked as I shrugged. "It's no big deal _princess_." I teased as I placed my plaid around her shoulders. "Thanks" she smiled and whispered.

"Awwww" someone squealed. We turned around and found a cute little blonde girl looking at us. When she saw us looking she immediately hid behind a nearby tree.

Ally laughed as she ran behind the tree. "Hey sweetheart" she cooed "What's your name?"

"Annabella" She smiled taking Ally's extended hand as she led Annabella back towards me.

"What a pretty name!" Ally smiled bending down to Annabella's height. "I'm Ally and this is Austin!" I didn't even bother to correct her with "Austin and Ally." The way Ally behaved with other people no matter how old or how young, it just brought a smile to my face.

Annabella peered curiously at me. "I wish a boy looked at _me_, the way your prince does to _you_!"

Ally smiled at her. "Prince?"

"Yeah!" Annabella became more excited "Austin called you a princess!"

"Oh" I chuckled "It's just something I love calling Ally."

Annabella became bashful, "I think you two are the most beautifulest and handsomest princess and prince ever!" She said rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Why thank you," I said giving the little cutie a hug. Ally smiled at me. Boy, that smile.

"Annabella" A woman's voice called out, "It's time to go honey!"

"Gotta go!" Annabella said as she hugged me. "Bye Princess Ally and Prince Austin! She gave us both a kiss on the cheek and ran away her blonde hair flowing.

ALLY P.O.V

The way Austin interacted with Annabella warmed my heart. I couldn't stop smiling at him as we headed back to the car. I tucked his plaid firmly and closer to my body. It smelled nice, like his cologne, but not too much. It was… perfect.

Austin noticed my staring as he got into the driver's seat "What is it princess?" He teased, "Want to go for another drive?"

I laughed. "It's 8:50. My dad will kill us both if we get home late. So drive!"

He drove us back to our neighborhood and parked in front of his house. "Wasn't that much better than the party?" I asked him as we got out of the car.

"Honestly, Ally-cat it was one of the best nights I've had in a while" He said hands tucked into his pockets.

I looked at Austin. His beautiful eyes seemed even more captivating at night. His blonde hair was perfectly tousled and his lips… I blushed thinking of how he had brushed away the chocolate earlier. Suddenly all I could think about was what would've happened if the chocolate had happened to be on my lips instead of beside them…

We stopped in front of my house. I began to take off his warm plaid. "Don't" he stopped me and smiled, "It looks better on you."

"Doesn't everything" I teased as he rolled his eyes.

"Honestly though, thanks so much for tonight Austin" I beamed at him. "I had an amazing time."

We stopped outside of my porch. I gave Austin another hug, and as usual he lifted me off the ground. Short girl problems anyone? Well in this case, I'd say it was a win win ;)

Our hug lasted longer than our previous ones. I nuzzled my head into his warm shoulder, which smelled faintly of his cologne.

Austin set me down. I then turned my head so I could stare right into his eyes. "You know Austin" I started, "I love your eyes so much."

Austin's eyes twinkled. I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned towards him and connected my lips with his.

It was everything I could have imagined. Austin kissed back, passionately as ever. We leaned on the side of the wall. I tangled my fingers into his now messy blonde hair as he wrapped his arms further around my waste. His warm lips tasted like peppermint.

After what seemed like ages we paused. Austin grinned at me.

"Scratch what I said before Ally. This is definitely the best night of my life," He muttered as he crashed his lips onto mine once more.

**We finally got to the major Auslly kiss guys! What do you think? Make sure to follow, review and favorite! I love you guys and BTW I hope you had a Happy New Year and an awesome holiday! **

**\- Sunshinemoonshine23**


	12. Wild

**Hey guys! **

**So bad news is, there's probably only going to be one or two chapters left after this story. There probably will be an epilogue though, since I'd really like this story to conclude at 14-15 chapters. There's only so much you can write about **_**Austin and Ally! **_**Good news is, you won't be seeing the last of me as I have a bunch of new story ideas, I'm working on now! So without further ado, I'll let you get back to reading :)**

**-Sunshinemoonshine23**

AUSTIN P.O.V

Kissing Ally was like kissing a little bit of heaven, I swear. After what seemed like hours we finally paused for breath. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hair was messy, and all I could think of was connecting our lips again.

"Goodnight Austin" she said breathlessly as she quickly fed inside the door. Hands shoved sheepishly in my pockets I headed back home.

_Wait, wait wait,_ my mind backtracked, _this is Ally Dawson we were talking about. I can't change this into something more,_ I thought. _We'd never be able to live with each other. This was a mistake._

_This can't be happening,_ I shook my head. Tomorrow would be some day.

ALLY P.O.V

BEEP BEEP BEEP

_Ugh! Turn it off, turn it off!_ I rolled over my bed trying to turn off the idiotic alarm clock. It was 6:50. _Well atleast I didn't wake up late today,_ I yawned.

Suddenly remembering yesterday's events, I shot up. Was it a dream? No it couldn't be. I had actually locked lips with Austin Moon. My childhood enemy.

I grinned. Life has some way of working out doesn't it? Shaking my head, I quickly showered and applied basic makeup, curling my hair. I slipped on a white flowy tee with gold bangles, and black ripped jeans. I wondered what Austin would say if he saw me.

_Stop it!_ My mind echoed. I blushed.

I ran downstairs. Is breakfast ready? I chirped cheerfully to my parents. My dad looked at me.

Who are you and what have you done with my daughter? He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad!"

"You're never usually this cheerful honey" my mom looked at me suspiciously. "Did something happen yesterday between you and Austin."

I blushed. "Well- Wait! How do you know I went out with Austin?" I questioned my mom as she looked surprised. My dad let out a low whistle.

"Bustedddd" he chorused as my mom playfully swat him with the dish towel.

"Okay, okay, so I may have spied on you two! Don't fool me with that kiss! Can't a mom ship her daughter and son-in-law! Are you guys dating or what?"

I blushed. "Mom I don't know. But... I really like him" I admitted. _Curse you,_ I muttered to my brain as my mother squealed.

"So? Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?"

I frowned. "Mom don't you think it's a little too early for that"

My mom stood mouth agape. "A little too early? If you think that's a little too early then you'll be shocked to know I've already started planning the wedding!"

"Ally if he breaks your heart, he's dead" my dad chimed in seriously as we all chuckled.

HONK HONK

"That's Austin" I quickly got up and grabbed my bag. My parents eyed me cheekily.

"Don't give me that look!" I muttered as they hugged me. I smiled when I ran outside and saw Austin's car, him tapping his fingers on the steering wheel immersed in the music.

"Hey" I said sliding in the seat.

"Oh hey" he turned towards me, trying to appear cool.

"Austin I caught you jamming out to 21 Pilots. You can't fool me."

"Can I?" He cheekily grinned at me as I swatted him.

I expected the car ride with Austin to be a tiny bit awkward, but we traded the usual banter. His smile stretched wide as ever. The thing I loved about him was that he could be his usual jokester sometimes idiotic self, but he was always there. It had just taken me years to realise it.

He parked in his usual parking spot. Taking a deep breath, he turned towards me seriously. I had a feeling it would be about yesterday's events. Tapping my foot, I couldn't wait.

'Ally, yesterday was..."

"Amazing" I breathed.

"A mistake" he chorused at the same time.

I felt the air being let out of me.

"What?" I asked him.

He looked at me guiltily. "Ally we're polar opposites. We've been enemies since childhood, but you're still one of my best friends. I don't-" He breathed taking me in, "I don't want to lose that! I don't want to lose you!"

I held back my tears. What I had thought was perfect, was just a joke.

"You were messing with me weren't you" I whispered quietly.

Austin looked up. "What? No! Ally, I swear-"

"NO Austin" I shouted earning his silence, "You always do this. Every single time. What? You just love messing with me? Well it worked! You got me to fall for your little games!"

Austin sat shocked. "Ally I-"

"Yeah I get it." I looked at him angrily "You don't want to lose me? Well, I think you already have." I slid out of the car ignoring Austin's pleas and slammed the door angrily. All those times when he taught me how to drive, when he gave me his jacket, it was just a joke.

AUSTIN P.O.V

I slid my head in my hands. How had everything gone so wrong? The most perfect girl in my life had just walked out.

You're such an idiot Austin my brain chorused. I couldn't believe Ally thought I was kidding around with her. Sure we'd always teased and played around with each other, but I didn't want to lose her from my life!

Walking into school was like walking into prison. Slinking to my locker, Dez faced me with a frown.

"It's Ally Dawson man." Dez said as we leaned against our lockers, "I always swore when we were younger you two would always end up with each other."

I looked at him. "We're nothing alike. We're always fighting. It would be a match made in hell."

Dez shook his head, "Nah, that's where you got it wrong Bro. You just gotta face the reality."

"The reality, which is...?" I trailed off.

Dez turned to face me in the eye.

"You guys need each other." Dez started, "Because let's face it, you guys have always been in love with each other. Since grade school. And the whole world knows it but you two."

"Wait," I grabbed Dez's shoulder, "What am I supposed to do?"

Dez turned and sighed. "Tell her what you want to say, but say it because you mean it."

Dez jogged off catching up with Trish, Ally nowhere in sight. I watched them exchange a quick kiss, his arm swinging off her shoulder.

I really screwed up.

ALLY P.O.V

I ignored Austin the whole day, dodging him in classes and around the halls. When he tried to stop me after class, I fled by him. It was finally the end of the day. I texted my mom to let her know I'd be home in 20 minutes, walking of course. There was no way in hell I'd ever get a ride with Austin.

I had almost finished zipping up my locker, when someone banged my locker door shut. I groaned.

"Austin, I swear, I do not want to talk to you right now-" I paused when I saw the concerned look in Trish's eye.

"Trish, thank god."

"Ally we need to talk" Trish leaned against my locker.

"Lately when people say that to me, it usually results in a bad thing" I sourly joked as Trish and I took a seat on one of the school benches nearby.

Trish looked at me. I sighed.

"Trish you were right, okay? There I said it. I like him, but he just always messes around with me. No matter what he's like a bug that gets under my skin and I can never get rid of it."

"Ally he loves you."

I laughed. "Love? Yeah right. He's a two faced bastard with a pretty boy face!"

"Ouch" Trish giggled "There's that hot mamacita I love to see" She slapped my back, before her face turned serious yet again. "Ally, he's just scared."

"I don't know Trish."

Trish smiled at me. "Ally remember when we were younger? And how you were that kid always getting her pigtails pulled by the blondie, or throwing food and exchanging insults with each other?"

'Yeah." I rolled my eyes, "What's so great about that?"

Trish shook her head and smiled wishfully at me. "You're lucky" she said softly, "It takes people years to meet your match. But it took you guys seconds."

She gave me a quick hug and strode off the bench leaving me to ponder her words. I picked up my backpack and started walking through the back entrance of the school. _Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, match made in heaven or hell? _I wondered.

"Ally" someone jogged breathlessly behind me.

I turned around. Austin.

_Do __not_ _make this a soap opera_ _moment,_ my brain commanded as I took him in. He was sweaty in his basketball uniform with his hair all tousled. I felt the urge to push my hands back through his messy waves. Ignoring him, I turned back around.

"Ally" he grabbed my hand. An electric zip shot through my arm. Wordlessly, I turned around.

"Yes, Austin. What other lovely words do you have to exchange with me today?" I questioned sarcastically.

He grimaced. "Alright. I deserved that one... princess" he smiled cheekily. Rolling my eyes I begin to turn back around.

"Ally" he grabbed my hand again, pleading.

"Austin. If you hadn't noticed I'm trying to get home. Can you leave?"

"Ally, just listen." he told me.

AUSTIN P.O.V

"Ally, just listen" I told her. She looked hurt and pissed at the same time. Staring at the broken look in her eyes, I realised I never wanted to see that look of pain again. Remembering Dez's advice, I decided to take his word for it.

"Ally, I'm stupid, a fool, a... jerkwad?" I questioned as I started to see the tip of her smile.

"Alright, you've caught my interest. Keep going" she looked at me, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Ally, when I first met you, I thought you were the most annoying girl in the planet" Ally rolled her eyes. "And yeah let's face it I still think you are. But you're also the most beautiful, amazing, funniest and smartest girl I've ever met." Ally's face remained stoic but I could see I'd broken through. Taking a deep breath, I continued,

"You make me laugh, groan, and flustered all at the same time. I've never met anyone ever like you and that's the best part. From our parents being childhood friends, to us growing up teasing each other, I think it was always obvious to everyone else that I loved you. And now, stupidly-" I paused taking in the full on smile etched on her face, "I realise what a full-on idiot I've been. I don't want to be just friends Ally, because I want to be more than that. I want to be more with _you._ I want to be able to kiss you in the rain, and cuddle with you on the couch, and be the one who you turn to when you're sad. _I love you Ally_." I whooshed out the last few words.

ALLY P.O.V

I stood there rooted in shock, happiness radiating inside of me. _Austin loves me_ my brain blared.

Austin coked his head playfully. "Cat got your tongue? Or maybe, you're just too consumed by my handsomeness" he teased flexing his muscle.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come here you." He pulled me in as we kissed. I felt the passion, as the pain flooded away. I could've kissed him forever.

"I love you too Austin" I looked at his happy face.

"Yes!" He fistpumped as I giggled. Noticing my staring he chuckled.

"Well, I mean I did just give that speech and all-" I groaned as I swatted him.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Austin intertwined his hands with mine. He brought me in closer tickling me as I groaned. With Austin around, it was always an adventure... it was _wild. _

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! I worked really hard on it, and I must say I'm quite proud of myself! Don't forget to review, follow and favourite! I love you guys :)**

**-Sunshinemoonshine23**


	13. Boy, do I hate to love you

**NOTE: Important Author's note at the end-PLEASE READ! :)**

ALLY P.O.V

"Ahhhh" I yawned slamming my hand on the ever annoying alarm clock. _Would that thing ever shut up?_

Realising what day it was I quickly got up. "Friday!" I squealed doing my wacky little happy dance. Austin had playfully coined it "happy feet". How original.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. _How did the week pass by so fast?_ I wondered. I slapped on my 'Mooing' cow slippers and headed downstairs.

"Good morn- Ally!' My mom cried when she saw I wasn't dressed. I rolled my eyes, munching on a bit of toast, "Mom it's 6 AM school doesn't start for an hour and a half, so please please pretty please let me eat my eggs and toast in peace?" I smiled as she grumbled, and chuckled while pulling out a chair for me. My dad continued to read the newspaper, as I noticed an extra plate was set up.

Noticing my wandering eyes my mom chimed in "Perhaps you'd like to go change for your boyfriend, who's coming over in approximately" she checked her watch, "now?"

"Eh" I shrugged "Just Austin." I was pleased when my mom turned away so she wouldn't see my blush. Austin and I had never actually _discussed _what we were.

"He told you he _loves_ you" Trish had said when I called her to fill her on in Austin's confession. "That should really be enough to express how he feels."

My dad tickled my knee and winked at me, breaking me out of my tance of thought. "Guess you noticed my blushing," I chuckled. "I can keep a secret" he whispered.

As if on cue, the door creaked opened. "Guess who everyone's favorite child just walked in?" Austin winked at me as I groaned. He was wearing a long sleeved white t-shirt and classic dog tags, topped with his basketball jersey and baggy black pants. My mom ran and gave him a hug, while my dad gave him the usual wave.

"Funny, I don't remember being related to you" I deadpanned as I walked up and punched him in his shoulder as Austin's face fell.

"Right, true that" he said dipping me, "Because if we were I wouldn't get to do this." He reached over and connected our lips together, as I grabbed his neck. Everytime we kissed it was like we were kissing for the first time, in other words... extraordinary.

SNAP

"Mommm" I whined as Austin chuckled.

"Another polaroid for my collection" She sang as my dad laughed, and got up to help her in the kitchen.

"Don't you hurt my Ally-cat" my dad threatened jokingly to Austin as my mom and him strode into the kitchen.

"I'd never" Austin smiled at me. My heart flipped.

AUSTIN P.O.V

"Alright Ally you know you look amazing, but shouldn't get changed?" Ally was wearing her famous cow slippers, and a long beatles tee that was making it hard for me to stare at her legs. I teased her, as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on smart-ass" she pulled my hand leading me upstairs.

"Hey what about breakfast?" I whined. Penny's food smelled amazing, and I was ready to eat.

"Later, you neanderthal." Ally joked as we went to her room. I lay on her bed. She ran into the bathroom with a bunch of cloths in hand. I laughed at her cuteness.

"Don't laugh at me!" She teased from the bathroom.

"Okay...princess" I whispered back.

"I heard that you moron!" She shouted as she giggled. She emerged from the bathroom in a white lacy top, with a black cardigan, jeans and red converse.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" she teased, catching my slack-jawed expression.

"Very funny princess" I came up behind her as she straightened her top while looking at her mirror. I enveloped her in a big bear hug from behind, feeling her perfect curves and smelling her strawberry shampoo.

She blushed. "Get off me you weirdo" She exclaimed playfully pushing me away.

"Can't." I hugged her even tighter, feeling her succumb to my hug. We sighed.

"Why don't you ever leave me alone" she playfully teased as we explored each other's eyes. Her eyes were like beautiful pieces of stained glass in the sunlight, reflecting her those amazing chocolate orbs.

"It's the way you make me feel." I shot back. It was everything about the way she made me feel. The girl I thought I'd hated, was the girl who I now loved, _had_ loved, forever.

She blushed. "So how do I look?" She turned away from me, giving a little "Ta-da!" pose. I looked her over. Her hair was perfect as ever, her lips were rosy and pink, and she looked amazing as usual.

I groaned. "Ally you already know you look beautiful no matter what, why even bother to ask?"

She blushed and lightly punched my shoulder. "You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to say that!"

I raised my eyebrows.

ALLY P.O.V

I shut my mouth immediately after I said that taking in Austin's surprised expression. _Boyfriend? What were you thinking Ally?_

Austin got up and looked into my eyes. "Boyfriend, huh?" He smirked.

"Uhh you know, like a boy and a friend, cause you're a boy and uh, I'm a girl and you know..." I trailed off tongue-tied, watching Austin chuckle.

"No Ally." He chimed in, "Boyfriend sounds good, no, it sounds really _really_ good."

I smiled as we went downstairs. "Austin, I made you an egg fritatta, your favorite!" My mom exclaimed.

"Oh man, Mimi you're the best thank you so much!" Austin's eyes lit up as he gulped it all down. I glanced at my mom, and we both burst out laughing.

"What?" Austin cocked his head, mouth half-full. I giggled.

"What's so funny princess" he grinned stretching his arms out and coming towards me. I shrieked and hid behind my mom who chuckled.

"You two." My mom shook her head. "Now scoot! School is waiting with your names on it!"

"Bye mom" I kissed her and yelled out a 'love you' to my dad, as Austin hugged my mom and said bye as well.

We got into the car. I stared at Austin's face for a long time.

"What?" He grinned at me, "Too handsome?" He chuckled as he placed his hand over mine.

"Who knew," I started, "That all these years, from fighting in kindergarten over superheroes to putting glue in your hair, to those food fights, that we'd end up here?" Austin shot me a soft smile.

"Well princess, there's a thin line between hate and love my dear" Austin teased. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

Austin suddenly pulled the car in the school parking lot. We got out of the car, as he grabbed me passionately as we embraced. I thought about the times we went camping, the times where he taught me to drive, the time where he confessed he had always loved me. And it dawned on me.

I'd always had loved him too.

"I love you." We chorused at the same time looking at each other as we headed into the school.

Looking back on it, Austin was right. I did end up with the best. Who knew the boy who I thought I'd hated, would turn out to be the same boy who I loved. I glanced at Austin as he cheekily looked back at me. I grinned.

There really is a thin line between hate and love after all.

**Aw! Well guys! This really is the final chapter of "There's a thin line between hate and love, my dear!" This has been such an amazing journey and I thank all of you amazing readers and supporters, my reviewers and even you silent readers out there-I should know I used to be one of you! The epilogue will be out by the end of this week. I'd like to take a moment to say that anything mentioned in this story like "The Shake and Shack" is not owned nor affiliated with me and neither is the show "Austin and Ally." I will be back with a new story, sometime in February, so look out for that! I love you guys so so much, thank you for staying by me through my first ever fanfiction, and I hoped you enjoyed it guys! Make sure to favourite, review, and follow!**

**-Sunshinemoonshine23**


	14. Epilogue: Here comes forever

ALLY P.O.V

December 12th.

Two days after my birthday. And the faithful day I'd be taking the driver's test. Breathing in, I tried to remember everything Austin and I had crammed in between our study sessions and kisses.

_Remember parallel parking…_ Austin's words echoed in my mind. I looked over to my hand to see the precious silver bracelet with A+A engraved on it. It was my birthday and our early six-month anniversary present.

"Hello" a burly red haired man stepped into the car, breaking my trance of thoughts. "I'm Ed, and I'm here to conduct your driver's test today."

Eyes on the road, I steadied my breath and began we to slowly breathe. I focused on the roads, concentrating on all the ins and outs of the road.

"Great job" Ed boomed in his big voice. I focused on the road. Then finally, parallel parking. Take a deep breath, I switched gears and parked the minivan.

I looked at Ed who was beaming. "Excellent job Ally!" He said cheerfully, "You passed!"

I squealed. "I passed, I passed" I sand as Ed chuckled. I dashed back into the office to collect my brand new license. Austin got up from the plastic blue chair as he saw me approach.

"So?" He questioned.

"So?" I cheekily teased back. He rolled his eyes, mussing my hair.

"How'd it go?" He pressed on for details.

"Guess who's driving us home back today?" I smiled as we kissed.

…

AUSTIN P.O.V

June 25th. A year later. It was graduation day. With our blue satin robes and our satin caps flying just a few second ago. I was hugging Trish and Dez tightly. My best friend and Ally's best friend had grown to be like family. Echoing goodbyes and thank-you's I left them to embrace, as I hugged Ally tightly.

"Oh Austin!" Ally cooed into my shoulder as I lifted her up. We were both bound to Stanford. We had found out a week earlier, perfectly timed for our parents. More family visits I presume.

"What are you thinking?" Ally smiled at me.

"Just how excited I am to be spending so much more time with you." I hugged her. We were road-tripping to Florida with Dez and Trish for the summer as a graduation get-away.

I let go of Ally, as our parents came up hug us.

"I'm so proud of both of you" my mother gushed squeezing both of us close. Ally laughed and hugged both of my parents again. I smiled at my girl, while I hugged Mimi and Lester.

As we all walked towards the car, I watched Ally, in her beauty. With her gorgeous hair and beautiful white silk dress…

I swear I was the luckiest guy in the world.

…

ALLY P.O.V

Second year of university. With classes everyday, Austin and I still managed to make time for each other. There were the occasional arguments, tears and fights but it was all part of the wonderful price of love.

It was almost our two and a half year anniversary. Midnight would mark it. I giggled as Austin blindfolded me. After splurging on expensive dessert and dinner, and then swiping milkshakes from the Shake and Shack (per usual) he said he had another surprise in store.

"You can take it off now" Austin said. I took the blindfold off to see we were on the rooftop garden. I gasped. Austin had decorated the place with twinkling lights. In the corner was a tent. I playfully nudged Austin as he tickled me.

"Just like our high school campouts" He teased as I laughed.

"Austin this is incredible, this is truly is such a special night." I deepened our kiss.

"It's about to get more special" he winked as we hurried into the tent.

…

AUSTIN P.O.V

Graduation. And almost four years of Ally and I being together. I looked in the mirror as Dez smiled beside me. He graduated from NYU'S school of film a month ago, where Ally, Trish and I had proudly attended.

"Do you have it man?" Dez curiously questioned. I took out the red satin box out of my tuxedo pants. I opened it and showed him the diamond ring Penny had helped me to pick.

"So you're really going to propose?" Dez happily questioned.

I smiled. "Man, she's the best thing that has ever happened to me" as Dez smiled back.

Quickly I waved goodbye to him, as we got into the procession. I spotted Ally hugging Trish. She caught my eye and winked. My heart flipped over. No matter how long it had been, Ally still made me feel like I was falling in love all over again with her everyday.

The procession as quickly as it came was over. I twirled Ally around and around. Trish, Dez ,Ally and I went out for drinks after, as I gave them the secret hand signal, Dez slowly got out his video camera.

"Ally Dawson" I leaned on my knee as Ally gasped tears pooling out of her eyes.

"From the day I met you I knew you were going to be a pain in the ass" Ally rolled her eyes, "But you're _my_ pain in the ass. I have never been deeper in love than I have with you. Ally Dawson, I want to be the one you can turn to, the rest of your life. Ally, will- will you marry me?"

"Austin" she paused, "Of course!" I twirled her around, as everyone in the restaurant clapped. Trish shed a few tears as she and Dez embraced. Ally and I kissed for what seemed like eternity. I swore it was like heaven.

…

ALLY P.O.V

"Mom" my voice shook a bit as my mother carefully arranged my hair.

"Honey do not make me cry" my mom wiped away a tear. I was 27. After putting off our engagement for so long, Austin and I had finally stabilized. After being together for close to nine years, it was finally the faithful day.

"Mom" I whispered, swiveling my chair to face her, "I'm scared. What if Austin decides he doesn't want me anymore?"

My mom chuckled. "Honey I swear that boy loves you like no tomorrow. You know Penny and I have been shipping you two since you could barely talk so you better get your butt to that altar!"

We giggled as my mom finished the finishing touches. Suddenly Mimi burst in. "Are you ready" She squealed as we all hugged.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the hall and hugged my bridesmaids, Cassidy, Kira and of course Trish. I reached for my father's arm as he gave me the hugest hug.

"I'm so so proud of you Ally" he whispered into my hair as I shed a tear.

We proceeded into the church. Austin's eyes lit up as he saw me. My father carefully handed me over to Austin as Austin glowed.

I married him. I was actually marrying my childhood enemy, Austin Moon. It was our mother's fantasies come true.

We exchanged our vows. Our kiss cemented what would start as the rest of our lives together. As Austin carried me off that day, we were about to began the longest journey of our lives together. The journey of us.

…

AUSTIN P.O.V

"Ughhhh" Ally moaned as I pressed my pedal to the ultimate metal. I was rushing a heavily pregnant Ally. Our families were already at the hospital as Ally's water was about to break any minute.

I parked at the hospital, and escorted Ally into a wheelchair. "I'm right here for you baby" I held her hand as her head lulled to the side. They rushed her into surgery as I gathered with our family in the halls.

A few agonizing hours later at precisely 11:34 AM. A hospital worker emerged. I shot up. "She's ready" the worker murmured as I rushed inside.

I saw Ally cuddling a beautiful baby girl. "She's precious" Ally murmured as she handed the tiny bundle to me. I lovingly caressed our baby. _Our_ baby.

"Welcome" I whispered "Welcome to the world, Avery Madeline Moon" I said as I embraced Ally.

...

ALLY P.O.V

"Moooom" Avery moaned. At five she was already looking so much like Austin with her curly blonde hair and adoration of pancakes.

"What is it honey" I sat beside her as she pouted.

"Andrew keeps making fun of me" she pointed through the kitchen window to the cute 6 year old brunette who lived across the street.

"Oh honey" I smiled.

Suddenly, Austin burst in the door. "Hey sweeties" he kissed Avery and I.

"Daddy," Avery started "Andrew keeps making fun of me! I wish he wouldn't! God he is such a jerkwad!" She stomped her tiny little foot as she ran back outside.

Austin and I chuckled. "Wondered where she learnt that from huh Mrs. _Moon?" _He emphasized.

"I don't know Mr. _Moon_" I chuckled. Austin pulled me close as we glanced outside to see Avery and Andrew playfully quarreling. I lovingly glanced at Austin as we kissed. From all our childhood years to now, all I could think was…

_Here comes forever._

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors, tomorrow I'm planning to go through the whole story for mistakes. I was just so rushed, and I wanted to make sure to get the epilogue out to you guys! This is officially a wrap! Thank you so so much, to everyone. See you guys in the future! I love you all!**

**-Sunshinemoonshine23**


End file.
